The invention relates to a weighing system having a base region, a parallel-guided load receiver, at least one transmission lever that is pivotably mounted on the base region by means of at least one flexural pivot, and a coupling element that connects the load receiver to the short lever arm of the transmission lever.
Weighing systems of this kind are conventional in the art and are described, for example, in German Utility Model DE-Gbm 81 35 182.
A disadvantage of this known weighing system is that the complexity of assembly and calibration of the flexural pivot constructed of individual leaf springs is relatively high and securing the leaf springs to the transmission lever and the base region can deform the flexural pivot, thereby causing hysteresis effects, drift and poor long-term consistency.
To alleviate this problem, U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,289 proposes to configure a universal joint in such a way that the horizontal spring connecting segments of the flexural pivot are produced by means of bores in an outer tubular member and the vertical spring connecting segments are similarly produced in an inner tubular member.
In this manner the flexural pivots are created as the two tubular members are concentrically assembled. Here too, however, the production and assembly complexity is high because the crossing points of the horizontal and the vertical spring connecting segments must be aligned very precisely to each other so as to avoid any constraining forces during pivoting.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,670 proposes to form a flexural pivot with one vertical and two horizontal leaf springs from a cubical block by milling. This, however, requires path milling from four different directions with a relatively high machining volume so that production is time consuming.